clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spongeboban
Hi, Spongeboban! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Noahs ark page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 11:27, 7 April 2009 No. Do NOT create empty pages. Noahs ark has nothing in it. Why would you crash a boat into the aqua grabber? Please rewrite properly, adding infoboxes and information. It may not be deleted if you do this. Also, read the COC.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Uh.....that wasn't what I meant. Look at THIS ARTICLE. Set up your Noahs ark page like that. Also, you can't have it crash into club penguin. READ THE FLIPPIN' COC!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No, no no NO! You don't understand, do you? Please read the COC and follow it before you make any more edits.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Look Sir, if you do not desist from spamming this wiki ''right now, I will most definitely block you. I am not very nice to spammers or vandals, and my minimum block length for spamming is 1 week. You will also receive a Strike. Spamming the wiki just because you hate Club Penguin will not get you anywhere, and I will tell you that this wiki is not merciful to vandals. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 12:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Oh Have you.. Have you by any chance lost your kitty? Thomas Bombadil 03:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I dont have one!